


Online Games With The Girlfriend

by BravoCube



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: Leonardo has fun with his girlfriend in an RPG. Another gift for a friend!





	Online Games With The Girlfriend

Hazel giggled as she saw Leonardo change into yet another animal. A small fox this time. As he gave an annoyed tail flick Hazel couldn’t contain herself, she started laughing,so hard tears welled up in her eyes and she fell over. 

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Leonardo said letting out an exasperated sigh like he was dealing with a sibling. He couldn't believe he let Hazel talk him into this. He hoped that this little ability he had in the game would die with his siblings and no one else would see. Especially not his girlfriend of all people. Changing into a bunch of animals like this beyond his control was silly.

He was still surprised that Donatello even had the technology that allowed them into cyberspace anymore. Surprised Hazel even wanted to try this. The girl in question tilted her witch hat and smiled at him. "I'm sure you'll be able to turn into a horse for this mission eventually." Leonardo huffed again. She was just trying to tease him again. "A fox is kind of close." He mumbled trying to concentrate. He closed his eyes trying to tune out her teasing and his own embarrassment. 

Hazel laughed. “Yeah sure it is. The only way they’re similar is that they have 4 feet! Come on I told you, it’s easy! Just close your eyes and focus and imagine yourself changing into the form you want!” Leonardo opened on eye looking at her. “Easier said than done Hazel.”

Hazel watched him the playful smirk still on her face. She closed her own eyes turning into a fox like him. "Let's do something different then! Compete with me! See if you can change to what I change into! Leonardo squeezed his eyes tighter for a moment still seemingly trying to do this on his own. Eventually, he gave up and looked up at her. “Fine. Let’s do it.”

Hazel flicked her tail and walked a few steps away. Her body briefly glowed and she transformed into a wolf. Leonardo watched her in both amazement and in an analytical way. He nodded to himself closing his eyes and mimicking her wolf appearance instead with piercing blue eyes. 

Hazel walked around her companion slowly taking in every tale. After a moment of silence, she jumped in front of him again. "Not bad Leo~how about this?" She transformed herself into a deer next Leonardo doing the same with more difficulty. "Hmmm...you seem to have trouble with animals with long skinny legs...try something like this.." Hazel closed her eyes the warm golden glow consuming her body again. She started to change shape but suddenly the glow stopped and turned back into a human form. "U..Ugh...whoa..." She stumbled backward. 

It happened in slow motion for the blue-clad turtle. He could see if she fell like this she would be hurt badly. Despite them being in a game he still didn’t want any harm coming together. He ran towards her hoping to catch her, the next 

The next thing Hazel knew she was opening her eyes against a blue horse. She slowly turned rubbing her eyes and then beamed. “You did it, Leo! See? You’re better at magic than you thought you were!" She climbed up on the horse. "Sorry I worried you, I think I overused my magic. I need time to charge it up before we go to the next fight!" 

Leonardo chuckled and started trotting towards their next destination. "I'll go a little slower then so you have some time to recharge." Hazel shook her head. "No need to hold back Leo! Run like the wind!" Again Leonardo laughed a little. "If you insist!" 

With that he ran through the field towards the next battle, wind blowing through his witches hair. 

She really was so perfect.


End file.
